wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Harbinger
Harbinger is DragonSage1331's OC. Please don't copy or plagiarize. Born with the power to see the future, Harbinger knew she was destined for something special. And when she used her gift to prevent the death of a dragon, the NightWing realized what it was. Now, Harbinger travels Pyrrhia, attempting to prevent the apocalyptic futures that could be possible, while saving the lives of dragons that the future has marked for death. Description * dark gray scales, the color of a thunderstorm * ice-blue eyes, give her an almost cold, hard look * pale lavender wing membranes * a look that makes you think she knows much more than she is telling * wears distinguished clothing-Armani suits are a favorite * high heels are a must * sort of a diva when it comes to clothes * very, very vain Personality A dragon of extremes, Harbinger is a dragon who would plunge herself into what she believes is the right thing. With a whetted blade's focus, she commits herself fully to any actions she makes, refusing to budge or bend on her straight arrow path once her mind's been made. With no apology or simpering, she makes no bones about how little she can care about an opinion or mindset that doesn't mesh well with what she perceives as the "right thing." Harbinger is a dragon that finds it difficult, almost impossible to bend or attempt half-measures. At the heart of it, Harbinger can be a very dangerous dragon, driven like an obsidian arrow thrust through flesh, given specific incentive. With that focus, there's a large part of her that's a perfectionist. She applies that drive to everything, her personal life, her business of saving dragons from their fates with a marked death at the end, and her fashion sense. Even in her vanity and outward luxury, which she doesn't lack, there is a purposeful nature behind the clothes and outer wear she presents to her society and culture. A message of power and beauty behind the suits and heels she wears, chosen after hours of picking out what she wears, sifting through what she considers inferior cloth and fabrics. There is a confidence brought from pain-stalking, almost comical, attention on what she considers the best fashion as she combs through each suit. She can be rather vain in her personal life. With her attention to detail regarding how she dresses and acts, there is a prickly manner to how she regards words against both. With how much and how long she pines over her own appearance and commits herself fully to her methods, she tends to have a high opinion of her appearance and abilities, shaped, forged and hammered through long hours of deliberating both. She works to please and her scaled lips twist and scowl when someone speaks against the fruits of her efforts in a less-than-pleasant meaning, regardless if it's wrong or has genuine merit of critique. With her concentration applied to her business of saving dragons, it shows itself in a willingness to employ full measures. There might be some lines she refuses to cross, but outside of those particular lines, Harbinger is not one to allow feelings or her own condition to get in the way of saving others. She will threaten, she will beat, she will manipulate, she will snarl and snap to get her desired result, knowing full well those are the "wrong things", despite the right reasons. There is a core of her, given the chance, that would knowingly drench her arms in blood just to give others their happy endings. With her gift of seeing the marked deaths of others in their futures, she feels she doesn't have the luxury to assume half-measures will satisfy. In her mind, the ends justify most of the means. She doesn't care to cater to the sensitive natures of those she rescues. She can be brusque, deadpan (especially with those she only rescues out of duty due to seeing their attitude issues or problems) and seeming cold to those she saves. She does feel a few pangs of guilt towards her actions, but those are usually outweighed by her thoughts that the survival of the survivors meant more than their feelings or her own morality kept intact and clean. The results of her rescuing those marked for death tend to sate whatever guilt she uses towards employing more questionable means while the few times she doesn't make it... carry some disquieting nights for her. Despite her noble intentions, there's a serious precipice she dangles upon, regarding her gift. In her ability to see the future, there is a dangerous savior complex lurking in her mind. A hideous incentive to assume her methods are beyond reproach and that she knows better than those who cannot see the future. She might have her own lines that she refuses to cross, but she certainly isn't beyond having a mindset that amounts to a "mother-knows-best" complex. During those times, when confronted with what she considers ignorant dragons, she will carrying condescending eyes to those dragons with the belief that her way is better because she can see into the future and has information others aren't privy to. There's also another problem that comes with her powers: the idea that she can play judge, jury and executioner. She tends to operate at her own sense of morality, choosing whether to allow a dragon to live or die based on their moral character. At times, she can be moved to take in other opinions, gaining a more nuanced understanding, but in Harbinger, there is someone who feels she has the right, pushed by destiny and given knowledge of their upcoming futures, to decide the fate of dragons, usually manifesting positively in saving those marked for death. With a select wretched few though, she would be willing to let them crash into death due to their past deeds, regardless of their inward regrets or willingness to atone. Despite all those major flaws, Harbinger has the heart of a hero, the scales of a savior and the wind of a rescuer behind her wings. Despite an apparent coldness to her manner, almost emotionless, Harbinger certainly has feelings, strong feelings towards trying to save dragons. Regardless of her questionable means, deep down in her soul, there is no questioning the sincerity of wanting to save dragons who have otherwise been marked for death outside her intervention. She might logically know there are risks to her endeavors and that she can't save everyone, but the few times she doesn't, it affects her enough to cause a few disturbed nights, burdened by insomnia and guilt of being unable to save another. There's also a strong faith in destiny with Harbinger. She believes that she was given her powers for a reason and that there is no adequate reason for her to squander her gift in obscurity. There's a sense of responsibility in her actions, that such a gift as being a seer must be used to benefit others rather than abused for negative or apathetic purposes. That she has a duty to the world and its dragons thanks to the moons giving her such an assumed long-dead gift. She doesn't regret her seer abilities, seeing it as it was meant to be and something that should be treasured. Only in times of great weakness does she go so far as to condemn the powers that would pave the path to rare failures and curse the moons that gave her the power of future sight, during disturbed and some sleepless nights. Harbinger is also responsible, has a decent moral compass, a good innate sense of right vs wrong and a decent intelligence that refuses to indulge in willful ignorance. Ever since her harrowing first attempt at "saving" someone, her first and only attempt at a half-measure, she cannot avert her eyes away from those marked for death. She cannot ignore or pretend she cannot affect fate, instead being compelled to do the right thing. In her mind, she believes that, when confronted with light or darkness, all dragons must choose light and that all dragons have that choice to make. Despite questionable methods, horrifying flaws, and an ethically ambiguous mindset, Harbinger, deep in the dark recesses of her soul, is a hero who would rather confront darkness whose purest impulse is to fight, tooth and claw, scale and flesh, for another's happy ending. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Proud-Dust) Category:Characters